


Hot and Sexy Kisses

by malmal88



Series: Buddie First Kiss Week [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, Cooking, Day 5: Hot and Sexy, Eddie POV, Eddie has a lot of feelings but not a lot of words, M/M, Showers, Smut, flour is messy, i don't even know what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malmal88/pseuds/malmal88
Summary: Buck shows up at Eddie's house determined to distract him from missing Chris, who is away at camp. Eddie is successfully distracted, but maybe not how Buck had originally intended.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie First Kiss Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768393
Comments: 24
Kudos: 343





	Hot and Sexy Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Buddie First Kiss Week: Day 5
> 
> This ran away from me. Eddie and Buck just would not stop at kissing, so you get this.

It’s three days into Chris’s summer camp experience. Three days in which the most he’s heard from his son is a few pictures posted to the camp’s Instagram. The first two days were spent on shift and then sleeping. It made it more bearable, the difference less noticeable. But today is day one of three off, and he’s spent the whole day on his couch binging Netflix alone, tormented by his thoughts. 

Tonight would have been pizza and video games with Buck. Right about now, they’d be bustling out the door, on their way to first pick up the pizza and then on to Buck’s loft. Chris would be chattering nonstop about all the things he wanted to tell Buck, which games he wanted to play, and just generally expressing his happiness at their weekly “Buck time.” 

Eddie sighs audibly and slouches down on the couch. Buck had, of course, maintained that he was still welcome over. Eddie hadn’t wanted to ruin Buck’s day with his sour mood. So here he sits. Alone in front of his tv with absolutely no idea what’s been happening in the show he’s been watching for the last eight hours. Eddie sighs again, pushes himself off the couch, and wanders into his kitchen. He opens the fridge and stares into it blankly. Right. Out of beer. With Chris away, he had skipped the stop at the grocery store after his shift. With a disappointed grunt, he pulls out a bottle of water heads back to the couch to continue to not watch tv for at least three more hours before he can (semi reasonably) go to bed. 

Crossing the threshold into the living room Eddie stops short. Buck is standing there, staring disdainfully at his mostly untouched frozen dinner, his hands weighed down with shopping bags. 

“Really? You turned down guys night to eat frozen chicken and watch...what even is this?” He squints at the tv.

“What are you doing here?” 

“Pepa called. Said you sounded despondent on the phone. Then you canceled on me. Though really, this is even more pathetic than I was expecting,” Buck finally looks up at him, as he takes in Eddie’s rumpled appearance with a frown.

“If you came over just to insult me you can leave,” Eddie says, though it comes out as more of a whine than the surly tone he was going for. Buck just pushes by him, walking into the kitchen. Eddie does an about-face and follows him, hoping that there is a six-pack in one of those bags. 

“I thought we could make our own pizza tonight, and if it’s a success we can do it with Chris when he gets home,” Buck starts unpacking the bags. He pulls out a sack of flour, and a bunch of other ingredients, leaving them on the counter. “I got store-bought sauce for tonight but Bobby says he can teach to make a homemade one that is easy and so much better,” He walks over to the fridge, peers inside, and shakes his head. He doesn’t say anything about the sad state of it, and instead pulls items from another bag and shoves them inside including - Eddie is happy to see - a six-pack of each of their favorite beers. 

“Well hey, you brought beer and dinner. Guess you can stay.” Eddie walks over to the counter to poke through the things Buck left there. 

“It’s cute you think you could kick me out,” Buck smirks. He moves to a cabinet and pulls out measuring cups, spoons, and some mixing bowls. 

“Please. I could throw you over my shoulder, and dump you on your ass. Easy.” 

“Promise?” he saunters over to Eddie. Buck gets up in Eddie’s space and holds his gaze. Eddie’s heart skips a beat. Buck smiles then hip checks Eddie gently. “You gonna help or just stand there all night?” 

Eddie takes a sip of the water still in his hand while he tries to get his brain to come back online. “Not sure how much help I’ll be.” 

“It’s pretty simple, even for a kitchen disaster like you,” Buck teases. Eddie rolls his eyes, puts his water bottle down, and turns to help. 

Buck walks him through measuring out dry ingredients. Eddie is pretty sure that the lesson is one Bobby had once given at the firehouse. Eddie follows his directions, and soon there is a ball of what actually looks like pizza dough sitting in the bright yellow mixing bowl Abuela had given Eddie when he’d moved to Texas. The one that Eddie has noticed is Buck’s favorite when he cooks in Eddie’s kitchen. The one that is a family heirloom, but still somehow Eddie can’t picture anyone else save maybe Christopher using. 

Great, now Eddie is picturing Buck making pizza dough with Chris in Abuela’s mixing bowl. He must make a stupid face or a noise because Buck is looking at him all concerned. “Hey now. Out of your head. I miss him too, but he is having the time of his life right now. Plus, you still have me,” Buck claps Eddie on the back. 

The sarcastic comment Eddie means to make comes out as a soft “Yeah, I do.” Buck rewards him a blinding smile, and Eddie honestly feels better. “Okay, okay. What next?” he asks, trying to change the subject. Buck thankfully, lets the moment go. Instead, he shows Eddie how to stretch the dough out. Soon they are putting two (square, because Eddie doesn’t have any pizza pans) pizzas into the oven. 

While the pizzas cook the two men move around each other cleaning. They make light conversation while the warm aroma of freshly baked pizza begins to fill the room. Everything is going just fine. Until he and Buck both grab for the bag of flour at the same time. The combined force of their hands squeezing the bag sends a mushroom cloud of flour into the air. As gravity does its job, the flour coats both Buck and Eddie. It’s in their hair, on their arms, and on their clothes. The floor and counter are also covered. 

“Well, Bobby never warned me about that during cooking lessons,” Buck surveys the damage, shocked. 

“Well, that was rude of him,” The two men look at each other and grin. 

Eddie imagines he must look as ridiculous as his friend. Buck’s hair is dusted white, and the flour on his neck has already turned into more of a paste as it mixed with sweat. Buck looks disgruntled as he looks down at his shirt, which had been dark green. Buck makes a sad noise of acceptance and pulls his shirt up to wipe the flour off his face. The movement exposes his stomach and abs. Eddie can’t help but stare. He finds himself wishing Buck would pull off his shirt and invite Eddie to lick his neck and face clean. Eddie shakes his head in the hopes that it will erase the dirty thoughts. 

“Okay, I think we’re going to need showers,” Buck determines. That doesn’t help Eddie’s suddenly overactive imagination at all. 

“You’re probably right. You can go first.” 

“You sure?” 

“Yeah. You came over to cook for me, least I can do is clean up.”

“Thanks, Eds. I set the oven timer. When it beeps just pull them out.” 

“I think I can handle that.” 

“Don’t forget to use the oven mitts,” Buck quips. 

“Just go shower so I can,” Eddie rolls his eyes, exasperated. Buck laughs as he turns and heads to the bathroom. “And make sure you save some hot water for me,” Eddie calls after him.

Eddie looks around the mess in the kitchen and groans. He grabs the sponge, but before he can start on the counter the oven timer goes off. He carefully removes the pizzas from the oven. He turns back to start cleaning, and a dish towel catches his eye. Eddie mentally slaps himself, realizing that Buck will need a towel and clean clothes. He hustles to his bedroom and pulls out the things Buck will need. 

Eddie crosses the hall and raps a knuckle against the bathroom door. “Hey, Buck,” he shouts. He thinks he hears Buck respond, but it’s hard to hear through the door and over the sound of the water. He eases the door open s crack and calls out again, “Hey Buck, I have a towel for you.”

“Eddie?” 

“Yeah Buck, who else would it be,” Eddie says pushing the door open more. “I have some clothes and a towel for you,” He steps fully into the small bathroom and sets the items on the counter. 

“Oh right, those would be helpful,” Buck peeks around the curtain exposing his face and torso. Eddie tracks a drop of water with his eyes as it runs a path from Buck’s throat, down between his pecks, and disappears lower where Eddie can’t see because of the curtain. He imagines it runs all the way down Buck’s toned stomach and further still between his legs until it drops to the floor of the shower. God, he wishes he could have seen the whole thing. In the next second he is horrified at the betrayal of his own brain. Eddie snaps his eyes from where he’d been trying to see through the shower curtain back up to Bucks’. 

Eddie’s breath catches in his throat. Buck’s gaze is heated, his pupils blown wide. Eddie is suddenly very aware of how small the bathroom is, and how close he is standing to Buck. He could reach out and touch him if he wanted to, and oh how much he wants to. Buck’s eyelashes flutter, and Eddie’s mouth goes dry. He licks at his lips in an effort to return some of the moisture. Suddenly, Buck’s hand shoots out, grabs Eddie’s wrist, and pulls him closer. 

“Like what you see Eddie?” Buck asks, his voice an octave lower and gravelly. Eddie’s dick raises from half-mast to full at the sound of it. On a good day, he finds it difficult to express himself with words. Now, with very little blood left in his brain, he finds it impossible. He stares, struck dumb and silent by the fantasy playing out in front of him. Buck must be able to read his expression because he suddenly grins wickedly. He opens the shower curtain further and tugs wordlessly at Eddie’s wrist again in a silent invitation. 

Eddie makes up his mind in a split second. He pulls his hand back, makes quick work of stripping from his flour-covered clothes, and steps into the shower. Buck reaches around him and with a firm pull closes the curtain. Hot water pelts Eddie’s back as the two size each other up. Then Buck is closing what little space remains between them. The kiss is desperate, open-mouthed, and messy. 

Buck nips and licks, sucks and teases. Eddie’s hands slide easily up and down Buck’s sides, around his back, down to his ass. He wants to touch Buck everywhere all at once. Buck’s hands grip Eddie’s hips, slide down to his thighs then back up. Then without warning, he pushes Eddie into the wall of the shower slotting their hips together. Eddie is simultaneously aware of Buck rock hard against his stomach and his own painfully hard arousal pressing into Buck’s thigh. All of it together has Eddie moaning into Buck’s mouth. 

Buck’s hands slide around the back of Eddie’s thighs then up. The next thing Eddie knows his feet are leaving the ground and wrapping around Buck’s waist. Buck is so fucking built and strong, and it’s incredibly hot. Even better is the way their cocks slide together as they rock against each other. 

Buck pulls his lips from Eddie’s and instead latches onto the junction of Eddie’s neck and shoulder. Eddie throws his head back in pleasure as Buck bites and sucks. Eddie needs release. He peels one hand away from where he’d been gripping Buck’s strong, broad shoulders, and reaches in between them. Before he can get a hand around them both, Buck’s hand is joining his. He interlocks their fingers, then finally, finally, they wrap their hands around both of them. Buck holds their hands still, and instead, he thrusts his hips upward into their grip. Eddie groans and does the same. 

Buck claims Eddie’s mouth again, and the two kiss hungrily in time with their thrusting hips. Eddie is so close to the edge, so desperate to fall off of it. Buck, ever in tune with what Eddie needs, shifts the hand still under Eddie’s ass just so. Buck teases a finger at Eddie’s hole at the same time he brushes his thumb across Eddie’s slit, and stars burst behind Eddie’s eyes as he explodes against their stomachs. Buck tumbles after him just as hard, shouting Eddie’s name. 

Buck lowers him back to his feet, Eddie wobbles and for a second he thinks he might fall. They pant against each other as they catch their breaths. “That was...that was…” Buck starts, looking down at their feet. 

“Fucking amazing,” Eddie lifts Buck’s head with a hand under his chin. 

“Yeah, it was.” Buck agrees.

“I want this, want you. Want _us,_ ” Eddie assures him.

“Me too,” Buck leans down and kisses Eddie, chaste and sweet. 

“Hot water probably won’t last much longer,” he murmurs against Buck’s lips. Buck nods in understanding, and the two men share tender kisses as they quickly wash up. There is a lot left to talk about, but for now, Eddie is just content.

**Author's Note:**

> I am by no means an expert at writing smut, so I hope this was okay. 
> 
> I have no beta, it's just me, sleep deprivation, and Grammarly 
> 
> P.S:  
> While I did not write a day 4: accidental prompt, I have existing fics that fit it. They are First Kiss: Buck and First Kiss: Eddie


End file.
